Colds can involve romance
by Brentinator
Summary: It all started with a cough...Chalena fic. Takes place in between The final decision and The next step. Rated K plus.


Bree's POV.

"Die zombies! Stay away from my cake!" I heard Adam yell as I was texting before we went to school.

We were all taking a long break at the house before Chase and I went to our "new team" and Adam and Leo went back to the academy. Selena was taking care of things there until they got back, which everyone was extremely thankful for. Perry was taking over as principal until the new one got back, so I felt sorry for all the students that were attending. I think the only reason she was taking over for awhile, was because we were all going back. Adam and I never graduated and Chase and Leo were technically still in school.

"Adam, stop it with that dumb game! We need to get to school!" I yelled.

"Fine!" He whined before adding. "Where are Mr. Tiny Mclittlestein and Chase?"

"Leo went to school early to impress Janelle, which I don't know why, because she has broken up with him. I'm not sure where Chase is." I sighed as I ran to down to the lab and found him getting ready for school.

"Chase! We have to go in a few minutes!"

"I know, I slept in. I'm mostly ready though." He explained before coughing into his elbow.

"You ok? You don't sleep in and that cough didn't sound good." I realized as I walked towards my brother.

"I'm fine-cough-now let's go!" Chase yelled before coughing again.

I grabbed him and his backpack and sped them upstairs and screamed.

"Tasha!"

She came down the stairs in her usual reporter outfit with a grin, but it immediately faded when she saw my concerned face.

"What is going on, Bree?" She asked.

"Chase keeps-" I started before Chase coughed again. "Doing that. Plus he slept in and he never does that."

Tasha put her hand on his forehead before taking it back off.

"He feels normal. He must just have a cough." Tasha explained.

"Ha!" Chase yelled triumphantly before coughing.

"Settle down Flash glue. Let's go." I sighed as I picked up my backpack and we went out the door.

-Time skip-

It was now lunchtime, and Leo was sitting with Janelle, probably because he refused to move, Adam was making a hot dog tower, I was texting and Chase...where is Chase? Probably doing some extra credit thing. I grabbed my food and after a good fifteen minutes, he still hadn't shown up. I decided to go to Principal Perry's office to find out where he was. I stormed in there and found her on her computer.

"Come on! I have to win the bid on this kitty litter! I can't afford it otherwise!" She yelled as she was typing furiously on her keyboard.

I knocked on the door and she jumped up.

"Who's there?! I should warn you to stay back, I wasn't in a woman's correctional facility for no reason!" Perry yelled, then looked at me.

"Oh it's just you, Glow Stick. What do you want?" She demanded as she sat back down.

"Do you know where Chase is?" I asked.

"Let's see...Frodo passed out in history class and should be either in the nurse's office, or at your house, but since Don won't answer my calls and Holly Homemaker is at her terrible job, I would go with nurse's office." She explained.

I ignored the fact she just insulted my brother and Tasha and I went to the nurse's office. She opened the door with a small smile on her face.

"Hello Bree, how can I help you?" She asked.

"I heard Chase passed out in history, is he ok?" I asked.

"He will be ok. Come in." She sighed as she opened the door a bit more and I walked in.

I looked at my brother in shock. He looked absolutely terrible as he rolled on his side to look at me.

"Hi Bree." He greeted weakly as he sneezed and groaned.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I ran my hand through his hair.

"Awful." He groaned again as he closed his eyes.

"Sorry Chasey." I sighed before asking the nurse what was wrong with him.

"It looks like a really bad cold. I'm gonna try your parents again." The nurse explained as she walked out with her cellphone.

"Bee-Bee." Chase whined as he looked at me with his watery eyes.

"What's wrong Chasey?" I asked.

"I'm cold..." He whimpered.

I laid my hand on his forehead and noticed he was running a fever. I sighed and covered him with the thin sheet on the bed.

"Still cold." He whined.

"I know. That is the only blanket in here, but Tasha or Mr. Davenport will come and pick you up, then you can have all the blankets you want." I explained.

"I don't need blankets in my capsule..." Chase pointed out.

"Good luck getting Tasha to let you be in your capsule." I pointed out.

"I want Seli..." he said with a whine.

"Selena is watching the academy, but I'll try to convince her to come, ok? And when did you start calling her that?" I asked as I ran my hand through his sweaty hair.

"I don't remember...but I don't say it to her face." Chase groaned as he closed his eyes.

Just then we saw Mr. Davenport come in the room and he went over to Chase.

"How are you feeling Chase?" He asked.

"Terrible." He whimpered.

"Bree, you can go back to class, I'll take him home." Mr. Davenport explained as he helped Chase stand up.

"Alright, feel better Chase." I sighed as I left the nurse's office.

I started dialing a phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Selena, can you help me with something?"

"Sure-Bob, leave that alone!- what's up?" She asked.

"Chase is sick and I was hoping you would watch him since Mr. Davenport needs to work and Tasha is pregnant." I explained.

"Yeah I can do that. I'll be at your house in...maybe a hour? I'll get Douglas, Daniel and Kate to watch over stuff here, then go over there."

"That would be great. Thanks Selena."

"No problem Bree." Then she hang up.

I went back to class, hoping that Chase would be ok.

-Time skip-

Selena's POV.

After getting at the academy settled, I got in the hyper lift and went to the Davenports house. I knocked on the door and was met with Mr. Davenport's worried face.

"Selena, I am so glad you are here, I have to get to a meeting, and I need someone to watch Chase because Tasha isn't home." Mr. Davenport explained as he ran his hand through his hair.

"No problem Mr. Davenport." I smiled.

"Good, he is upstairs in the room across from the master bathroom." Mr. Davenport directed before leaving.

I went up the stairs to the bedroom that Chase was in and opened the door. I saw a pile of blankets on the bed and a waste basket overflowing with tissues. Then I heard a loud cough and realised that my poor boyfriend was in the bed. I walked over and saw that he looked absolutely terrible. I tapped his shoulder and he looked up at me.

"Hey Selena." He smiled weakly before grabbing a tissue and sneezing in it.

"Hey Chasey. Bree called me earlier, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Not good." He whined as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

"Do you know where the throat drops are?" He asked as I noticed how terrible his voice sounded.

"Let me go look." I explained as I went downstairs to their medicine cabinet and pulled out the bag of throat drops.

I sped back up the stairs and handed the bag to Chase along with a glass of apple juice.

"There you go. I should probably check your temperature before you get one of those." I explained as I put the thermometer in his mouth.

I continuously started running my hand through his hair before it beeped and I pulled it out. 100.4. It wasn't that high, but on the higher side.

"Alright, I want you to rest, but you don't have to sleep. I'll be downstairs if you need me." I explained as I kissed his forehead and went downstairs.

-Time skip-

I noticed the time and went upstairs to see Chase reading a book and constantly rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" I asked as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

When he finally looked up at me, I noticed they were red and watery, plus the skin under them was puffy.

"They are really itchy." He whined before sneezing.

"I'll go get you some medicine. It should help and probably bring your fever down." I explained as I went downstairs and found a bottle of liquid Tylenol and quickly read the directions before grabbing a dose cup and going back up the stairs.

"Ok, it says you have to take 30 mils. That is a lot of medicine!" I laughed as I poured it into the dose cup.

"That is a lot." Chase managed to say before taking the Tylenol, almost spitting it back out.

"Ok, you need to get some sleep now." I sighed as I took his book out of his hands and marked his place with a bookmark.

"But I was reading Seli!" He whined.

"What did you just call me?" I asked.

"Seli. You don't like it?" He asked before groaning.

"No it was just a bit surprising, but it's cute." I smiled as I kissed his forehead.

"That is the only place you are kissing until I am better. I wouldn't want you to get sick also." Chase explained as he started coughing again.

"What if I miss you here?" I asked with a mischievous tone in my voice as I kissed his cheek.

"That's also allowed." He grinned before his eyes started drooping.

"Ok, time to sleep." I smiled as I left the room, turning out the lights on my way out.

-Time skip-

I was on the couch when Leo, Adam and Bree came home.

"Hey guys!" I smiled as I shut it off.

"She's everywhere! I can't get away!" Adam yelled as he ran to the lab, leaving me confused.

"What's his problem?"

"He thought he saw you at the school today." Leo laughed as he went down with Adam.

"How is Chase?" Bree asked.

Just as I was about to answer, I saw the love of my life coming down the stairs in a bathrobe and holding a tissue box. Bree and I walked up to him just as he was starting to sway a little.

"Chase, what are you doing down here?" Bree asked as we led him to the couch.

Then I noticed that he had been crying, but his eyes looked a bit better.

"Bree, why don't you go make him some soup. Would you like that?" I asked.

I saw Chase nod and Bree proceeded to go find the soup cans. Chase and I shifted a little so now he was laying on my legs.

"What's wrong Chase?" I asked as I rubbed his shoulder gently.

"No-nothi-ng." Chase replied as fresh tears started falling from his bloodshot eyes.

"Tell me Chasey. People say things get better if you tell someone." I explained as my hand moved from his shoulder to his back.

"I...I don't wa-nna ups-et Bree." Chase explained.

"Then whisper it." I sighed.

He scooted closer to my ear and whispered.

"It was a dream about Gisele. She succeeded in removing my chip...and Bree was blaming herself." He explained as he sat up and laid on my shoulder.

I immediately felt it get wet and I hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear. "I won't let anything like that happen to your or Bree. I swear."

"Thanks Seli." He whispered.

"Your welcome Chasey." I smiled as Bree came over with a glass of water and a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"Eat up Chase." Bree smiled as she hugged her little brother.

After he quickly finished, I helped him back upstairs and got him to lay down and go to sleep, without any nightmares this time.

-A week later-

Chase's POV.

"How are you feeling Seli?" I asked my girlfriend as I sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Sick." She whimpered as she stayed fully under her covers.

After I had fully recovered yesterday, she caught it now and was still at our house, and now I was taking care of her willingly.

"Sorry baby." I whispered as I rubbed her shoulder before laying my other hand on her forehead. "You still have a fever, but it probably isn't as bad as mine was."

"That's good." She smiled before yawning.

"Get some sleep baby." I smiled as I closed the door behind me, letting my princess sleep.

The end.

 **I hate the title, but I can never think up good ones.**

 **I have been trying to write this for a long time, and I hope it's good. I always thought it would be nice to see Chalena taking care of each other when they are sick.**

 **Doesn't help that I am sick also.**

 **Also, if anyone can help me decide what cake and ice cream I should have on my birthday, I need some help. I can't have anything mint because my sister is allergic and red food coloring makes me really upset, so I can't have strawberry anything or funfetti cake either.**

 **Big dreams, big disasters should have a update tonight.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
